


An Understanding

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Developing Friendships, Double Drabble, Gen, Helpful Wedge Antilles, Multiple Wars, POV R2-D2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Artoo and Chopper aren't friends.
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & R2-D2, R2-D2 & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Star Wars. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing. The part about Artoo getting Chewbacca to give him a weapons upgrade is from the Star Wars Comic #36.
> 
> Warning: Rex has a panic attack. References Chopper's PTSD when it comes to Y-wings. Artoo stress about no one understanding why he put himself in lower power mode. Violence (R2 zaps Zeb and Chopper rams into R2 at different points in this story).
> 
> A/N: For the drabble_zone prompt: long lost friend, on Dreamwidth.

They’ve been on the same side of two different wars, but they’re not friends. They loathe each other. Artoo intends to roll past when he hears Chopper loudly complaining to Zeb, but then he registers the complaint. Zeb made Chopper fly a Y-wing. They all know Chopper doesn’t get in Y-wings, not after losing his pilot before Hera. Artoo shocks Zeb, enough to hurt not to damage.

Years later they work together. Chopper does his best to shield Rex and distract him while Artoo herds Luke away. He yells for Wedge to go help Chopper. Wedge starts to complain, then sees Rex having a panic attack and helps.

“What happened?” Luke worries.

“You let him tell you,” Artoo demands. Thankfully Luke listens.

Weeks later Chopper rams into him, then details the upgrade Hera gave his weapons system. That could be useful. Artoo runs through his options and sets off to ask Chewbacca about an upgrade.

Years later. Everything has gone wrong again and they’re dealing with a third war. Artoo knows none of them understand why he put himself in low power mode. He’s tired of being asked to explain himself. Chopper says. “I’d have done the same for Hera.”


End file.
